Adeus
by Goddess Of Death GW
Summary: Relena não consegue perdoar Heero, e agora?


**ADEUS**

**_Sandy e Junior_**

_Adeus  
Alguém precisava dizer  
E esse alguém era eu  
Mas com que palavras?  
Com que coração?  
De que jeito?_

Após o término da Guerra de Um Ano, o jovem de codinome Heero Yuy foi morar no Reino Sank juntamente com a Vice-ministra do exterior, Relena Darlin.

Relena vivia paparicando o Soldado Perfeito, esse, tentava retribuir-lhe os carinhos, mas como não tinha experiência na área afetiva, nunca conseguia agradá-la de maneira suficiente. "Heero por que você tem que ser assim? Por que me trata dessa forma?" Perguntava, a resposta era sempre a mesma. "Eu sinto muito, Relena." E então era a vez dela dizer. "Tudo bem, eu acho..."

_E tudo parecia tão direito  
Mas não foi bem assim  
O que eu sonhei pra mim  
Não queria te ferir  
Me perdoa_

Dois meses e o ex-piloto do Wing Zero não havia mudado praticamente nada. Por mais que a garota tenta-se, pelo visto, Heero nunca mudaria. Sempre seria o frio e distante Soldado Perfeito.

"Heero... eu, não sei bem como te dizer isso..." Começou incerta certa vez. O garoto dos olhos azul-cobalto fixou seus magníficos olhos em Relena e concentrou-se nas palavras que viriam a seguir. "Pode dizer, Relena." A voz de Heero era fria como de costume. Isso só aumentou a confirmação na decisão da vice-ministra. "Heero, eu juro que tentei me acostumar... mas, não consigo. Não sei viver com uma pessoa fria e distante como você! Eu digo que te amo milhares de vezes todos os dias e você apenas me olha e sorri." Falou a loira com lágrima nos olhos. "Eu sinto muito, Relena. Eu... não posso mudar meu jeito de ser. Me desculpe se te decepcionei..." Disse Heero desviando o olhar. "Não, Heero. Você não tem culpa de ser como é. O problema sou eu! Sou eu quem não consegue se adaptar." A conversa teria terminado ali, se não fosse uma pequena frase do Japonês. "Vou pegar minhas coisas..." Relena ficou estática. Era isso que ela queria não era? Mandar Heero embora mas sem mandá-lo. Queria que ele fosse embora para tentar esquece-lo, esse era o plano, não era? Tinha conseguido, então por que estava com uma louca vontade de desabar em lágrimas? Queria chorar mas não podia. Sua decisão estava tomada e não iria mudá-la.

_Eu tentei  
Deixei meu coração na tua mão  
Descobri  
Que o nosso amor foi pura ilusão_

Sim, Relena havia tentado, mas era uma tarefa árdua demais para ela. Mudar Heero Yuy, isso era possível? Talvez fosse, mas não seria ela que o faria. O futuro que tentara criar com o japonês era impossível. Perguntava-se se, realmente, era apaixonada por ele. Era mesmo, tão obcecada quanto todos diziam? Não. Se fosse não estaria deixando-o partir, não teria mandado-o embora, não diria que, o amor deles era apenas uma ilusão.

_É difícil ver o fim_  
_Mas tenho que esquecer  
__Eu vou seguir sozinha  
__Tentando não sofrer  
__Por voce_

Seria uma longa jornada, teria que começar sua vida novamente. Tudo estava acabado. Heero estava indo embora e ela olhava-o da sacada principal. O Sol estava se pondo do oeste, a fraca luz envolvendo o corpo distante. "HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gritou. O Soldado Perfeito parou e virou-se para olhar a menina que se entregara à um soldado, aparentemente, sem coração. "Heero... Adeus." Terminou.

_Mesmo assim eu vou tentar   
Abrir de novo o coração pro amor  
E se um dia a gente se encontrar  
Quem sabe seja a nossa vez de amar_

Dois anos. Sim, dois anos se passaram. Relena havia encontrado um alguém especial, porém ainda nutria, secretamente, amores por aquele que um dia salvara tantas vezes sua vida.  
Logo que Heero fôra embora pensara em desistir da vida, que não suportaria tanta dor, tanta solidão. Muitas vezes pensara em voltar atrás, em pedir que o Soldado Perfeito volta-se para ela, em um desses ataques depressivos foi atrás da pessoa que amava. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrá-lo morando com o americano? Ele estava SORRINDO enquanto conversava com Duo Maxwell num restaurante perto do apartamento que ela descobrira pertencer aos dois. Quantas vezes ele havia sorrido daquela maneira quando estavam juntos? Nenhuma. Foi a resposta mental da garota. Cumprimentou-os sorrindo, eles convidaram-na para sentar-se junto a eles, ela educadamente recusou com o pretexto de que estava passando por ali e como estava com muita sede resolvera parar para comprar um copo de suco. Duo, disse que ela TINHA que ficar ali conversando com eles, pelo menos enquanto tomava o copo de suco. Sem ter como fugir sentou-se junto à eles. Ficaram cerca de duas horas conversando e, Relena descobrira que Heero havia mudado muito. Sim, Duo Maxwell havia conseguido mudar o Soldado Perfeito e, para a sua surpresa ela estava feliz por eles.  
Decidida a refazer sua vida ao lado de outra pessoa a Vice-ministra do exterior despediu-se e voltou para casa. Queria encontrar alguém que fosse especial, tão especial quanto Duo era para Heero. Sim, sabia que um dia encontraria uma pessoa assim.

_Adeus..._

"Adeus, Heero... e obrigado por me mostrar o melhor caminho. Serei eternamente grata." Falou para si mesmo enquanto se afastava do restaurante onde os amigos, sim os amigos, estavam.


End file.
